One and Only
by Wanna Be Starting Something
Summary: Kurt and Blaine making sex jokes, a little inappropriate touching, adorable and playful banter and finally, expressing their real love for one another. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.


Dear Reader,

I've done it! My first Klaine fanfic and certainly not my last! I wrote this very quickly, just trying to get a story down on paper (or on 'screen', you get it – don't be pedantic!). It is a little rough and quite short, but I would really, really appreciate some feedback, so **please review!**

For those of you who love Klaine, you will join me in my petition to get the word 'Klaine' recognised on Microsoft spell-check!

I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed reading your work!

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Adele, and the Grammy winning album, 21, or any of her beautiful, soulful and simply incredible songs/song titles. (Well, not yet anyway…)

**One and Only**

Groggy and barely conscious, the curly haired boy lifted his head and looked around the room in which he had woken.

A blue eyed boy watched from the bathroom door. He watched the curly haired boy raise his head and look around the room, with an adorably dopey look on his face. He saw the pouted lips, the half open eyes, the confused look as he turned, examining the room he had woken up in, which was his own.

Kurt felt so content to just watch his boyfriend; he'd been standing in the doorway for nearly twenty minutes, just looking at the boy sleep, his steady breathing, letting Kurt know that the boy was dreaming peacefully, sweet dreams that were probably about him.

As the blurry bright haze came into focus, Blaine looked around the room with his usual confusion, having so quickly been removed from his pleasant dream world and pulled into reality. He surveyed the room and caught sight of the mousy haired boy standing in the doorway, leaning against the door-frame, somehow miraculously perfect even at this hour of the morning.

"Hey there, gorgeous" he said with a playful smile in his voice, as he sat up.

"How do you look so good in the mornings?", admiring the already perfectly quaffed hair, the sleepless eyes, and the remarkable difference in the size of the bulge below his waistline compared to the tension residing in his own shorts.

"Blaine, its only 8am, and you're already looking at my crotch expectantly" he chuckled playfully, blushing slightly as he walked over to the bed and sat down on Blaine's thighs. "If you must know, I woke up ages ago and went the bathroom to make myself more…presentable, shall we say."

"Ah – so your moisturising routine was sufficient time for little Kurt to retreat. Then you admit that you suffer from the unfortunate awkwardness that the rest of us pubescent boys must face" he said in mockingly playful voice, grinning like a child at the frequent references to penises, in particular, his own morning glory.

"God, you're such a child", sighed Kurt, shaking his head with a smile.

"That's why you can't get enough of me" smiled Blaine, leaning in and planting a tender kiss on Kurt's lips, a hand coming up to the boy's cheek affectionately, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look. "Have you already flossed and brushed?" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut Up" said Kurt, smiling and pulling Blaine back into the kiss. Blaine leant back and let Kurt bring his body on top of his, chest to chest. Kurt brought up his legs onto the bed to lie on top of the beautiful boy beneath his torso.

Pulling away again, with Kurt almost whining at the retraction, pushing his slips out to try and find Blaine's, he remarked "I need to brush first – you deserve a minty-breathed lover". With an affectionate peck of Kurt's nose, he pushed his boyfriend off him and jumped out of bed.

"I'll be waiting…" Kurt said, in a sing-song voice.

"… for you" returned Blaine, taking the opportunity for an Adele song quote. With his cheeky grin, he indicated for Kurt to continue.

"Isn't that song about her waiting for her ex to come back and love her again?" said Kurt, with an almost worried tone.

"It's Adele –does it matter?" said Blaine, as if it was obvious.

"Go and brush your teeth, and we'll see about maybe rolling in the deep later…" Kurt laughed, cringing at his own terrible Adele reference, giving the curly haired boy a light tap on the butt as he walked away.

His head thrown back with laughter, Blaine swaggered into the bathroom, whistling 'Someone Like You' to himself. Kurt watched him as he walked away, his head lolling onto the pillow, just gazing at the boy in front of him.

When Blaine finished, he practically ran back, leaping onto the bed and landing on Kurt's thighs, making the blue eyed boy throw his head back with sheer hysteria, laughing loudly.

"You think I'm out of my mind, don't you?" said Blaine, resting his head on his hand, looking up at Kurt's face.

"No, I don't - I think you're so…..you're amazing, Blaine" he said, with a sigh. "I don't really think that I deserve someone like you" he said sincerely, but ultimately smiling at the accidental Adele quote.

Their eyes met, hazel meeting blue, locked together, just taking each other in, appreciating the other's presence, almost communicating with their eyes. They saw the deep affection for each other, the love between them.

"Kurt, you're the only one. You're my one and only…..you're the only boy I want, and the only one that makes me feel totally and utterly safe. You're everything to me…Kurt, I love you"

"Blaine, I love you too…words don't describe what you mean to me. You're my whole world"

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and they stayed there, just breathing each other in.

Not a great ending, but I didn't want to ruin it with something stupid or unfunny…

I really appreciate reviews, good or bad, so please do review and subscribe. There should be another Fanfic from me soonish.

Thank you for reading – that alone really means a lot to me.


End file.
